"Flicker" Cindy Igneo
Flicker is a fiery 22 year old graduating student of Kronos Institute, and has nearly been held back multiple times due to her inability to show up to classes. Personality Flicker is a loner. She has no friends, and prefers to go off on her own. When she is mad, she will either get a bit pissed off and snappish, or she will go into a rage and do whatever it takes to get you out of her face. While not necessarily rude, Flicker is terribly blunt- she says what she believes, and she doesn't care who hears her. If she doesn't like you, you'll know it. But for the most part, Flicker doesn't feel much towards her fellow students, seeing them as nothing but annoyances. Appearance Flicker is know all around campus for her beauty. Being naturally Australian, she is tall and fit, with a body that has all the right curves. She has long brown hair, slightly red hued, that reaches her shoulders, when she remembers to have it cut. She usually wears sturdy hiking boots, so as to go through the mountains more easily, and she alternates between tough, practical clothes, such as leather jackets, and stylish, well fitting but comfortable clothes in rich tones, usually red. Past Flicker's exact past is a mystery, but it isn't hard to fill in the missing pieces. Born to a family of fire manipulators, Flicker was raised knowing exactly what fire is capable of. She has been burned many times, presumably all by accident, by her family and herself, but the scars have faded, and she is now easily capable of stopping flames from touching her. Her family is not a bad one, but it lacks love- she was raised by herself, with minor help from her parents and siblings, and has run away several times. But everytime she has come back, as they're all she has. At Kronos... Flicker spends her time at Kronos doing what she wants, when she wants. Mostly this involves hiking through the nearby mountains, alone, avoiding society and typically skipping classes. Flicker is street smart, however, and truly enjoys Kronos, as though it may not be perfect, it is the best. As such, she keeps her grades high enough to stay enrolled. Flicker takes a passing interest in her fellow students, and steps in every now and then to make sure things don't get out of hand. She is working towards a degree in Mining Engineering. Powers Flicker is a third generation fire manipulator, meaning that when she has fire, no matter how small an amount, she can perfectly feed and control it, increasing it to enormous degrees and raising it to tremendous temperatures. She can do this with any material that is burning, and because of this she carries around a lighter for quick access. Without any flames, however, she is powerless. Interests Flicker isn't interested in much, but she often goes through walks in the mountains and foot hills outside of campus. There she often practices her powers, using both her lighter and natural flint deposits located around the area. When not in the mountains, she relaxes around campus, trying to stay in her own world and ignore the people around her. But, when that doesn't work out, she quickly locates the problem and solves it, no matter what it is. Interview After two hours of waiting for her to finally show up.... Interviewer: Hello there. Cindy Igneo, I believe? Flicker: I go by Flicker. Interviewer: Oh, okay. I take it that's because of your power? Flicker: No, it's because of my shining personality *eye-roll*. Interviewer: Should I take it you don't like people? Flicker: Nah. I just don't care about them. No offense, guy. Interviewer: Yes, well, thank you for your time, I think we're done here.... Relationships *Kat: Acquaintances, they often have to rely on each other when they find themselves in a jam. *Riley : Awkward friends, Flicker is well aware of Riley's feelings towards her, and does her best to avoid them, but he is really her only close friend.